This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Using multiple microphones and certain processing techniques, it is possible to capture and analyze sound sources around a mobile device and their spatial relationships relative to the mobile device. This is useful when recording audio alone or together with video, in mixed reality solutions, and also in teleconferencing applications. However, there are also other potential applications of this technology.